rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Winter Schnee/History
Battles Background Winter Schnee is Jacques Schnee's eldest child and is Weiss and Whitley Schnee's elder sister. She also appears to be a former student of Atlas Academy, a member of the Atlesian military's Special Operatives unit and a subordinate of General James Ironwood. When she arrives at Beacon Academy, she says that it has "been a long time", implying she is familiar with the school and has visited it before. Manga In Chapter 4 of the manga, Weiss recalls a conversation she once had with Winter that prompted her to realize that the praise she received as a child were only due to her family name and not on her own merits. This spurred Weiss to create her own identity and embrace her own sense of self, just as Winter did. ''RWBY'' RWBY Investigations Weiss arrives at Vale's Cross Continental Transmit System tower to contact the Schnee Dust Company's world headquarters in Atlas for information. When doing so, the operator mentions that Winter might be there and offers to patch Weiss through to her, but Weiss declined. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"A Minor Hiccup" Vytal Festival Tournament Winter arrives in Vale during the Vytal Festival following the conclusion of the battle between Teams SSSN and NDGO. When Weiss catches sight of her sister's airship, she becomes overjoyed and hurries off to go meet her. Winter lands in front of Beacon Academy and disembarks, flanked by several Atlesian Knight-200 androids. Despite Weiss' ecstatic greeting, Winter's initial response is very cold, refusing to tell her sister either the reason for her presence or its duration. She then goes on to criticize Weiss' "novice" performance in the Vytal Festival tournament, refusing to even classify it as a victory. However, after this cold initial exchange, Winter becomes warmer towards Weiss, expressing interest and concern for her well-being, as well as her social life. Weiss accordingly introduces Winter to Ruby, whom she finds "underwhelming" but nonetheless thanks for "taking an interest" in Weiss. After this exchange, Winter requests a tour of Team RWBY's room, hoping to ensure everything is in order. However, before they can depart, the pair is stopped by Qrow Branwen, who proceeds to insult Winter and her boss, James Ironwood. This proves to be the final straw for Winter, and it leads to her attacking Qrow. As the two go back and forth in their battle, Winter eventually moves in to finish her opponent; however, she is ordered to cease and desist by Ironwood at the last second. As Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch arrive to break things up, Ironwood leads Winter away. The two arrive in Ozpin's office, and Winter paces back and forth with anger. When Ozpin, Glynda and Qrow arrive, Winter begins to criticize Qrow's behavior, but she is ordered to leave by Ironwood, who tells her that they will discuss what happened back on his ship. Later, Winter shares a meal with Weiss in a pavilion. She says she is about to leave Vale because she was sent there only to oversee additional security units for the tournament. When she learns that Weiss is struggling with summoning via glyphs, she gives a short lesson. She creates a glyph with only one hand, and it expands to form a pure white Beowolf. After Weiss fails to summon with a glyph, Winter remarks that if she can't learn, she could always give up and go back home. Where her father could find her work as a receptionist, encouraging her younger sister by appealing to her competitive nature and desire to prove herself. Winter assumes correctly that Weiss has had problems with their father, so she presents Weiss with two options; Either Weiss could stay in touch with their father and his resources, or she could turn him away and explore as much as she could of both Remnant and herself. The two bid farewell, and Winter leaves Beacon on her airship that night. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"New Challengers..." *"It's Brawl in the Family" *"Lessons Learned" Stationed in Mistral Winter, after a few weeks in Mistral, sends word to General Ironwood of a threat in Mistral. She reports about mobilization efforts and sudden spikes in weapon and Dust trade. After some time, General Ironwood calls her back to Atlas as he closes the Kingdom's borders. ;Episode(s) Covering These Events *"Taking Control" *"Unforeseen Complications" Category:History pages